Lo que perdí
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Thalia tenía un hueco en el corazón, uno que solo podía ocupar su hermano.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo que perdí

Desde hace tiempo, Thalia tenía un hueco en el corazón.

No se atrevía a hablar de ello, no era tan fuerte como para ello; si siquiera empezaban las cazadoras hablarían con que los hombres son unos cerdos- con Lady Artemisa a la cabeza-creyendo que se trataba de un viejo amor; estaba segura que no le darían tiempo como para decir que era por su hermano.

También podría haberlo hablado con Luke y Annabeth, pero cuando estuvo con ellos jamás pensaba en él. Una de las cosas que le agrado de recorrer el país a su lado es que rara vez tenía tiempo para pensar en recuerdos; encontrándose cada día con la muerte y los monstruos no había tiempo para lamentaciones, tanto literal como metafóricamente. Además dudaba que entendieran lo que era perder a alguien tan querido, ninguno poseía muertes importantes; Luke ni siquiera tenía hermanos y Annabeth no se llevó con los suyos, ellos no podían saber lo que era ser unida a este y perderlo.

Había pasado años desde que paso, más de una década de lo sucedido y seguía sin poder hablar de ello. Era irónico como poseía esa aura de fortaleza, con su ropa negra y cadenas con un aspecto que siempre lograba hacer que se lo pensaran dos veces antes de tenerla cerca en la calle; fingía ser fuerte, eso se le daba bien, pero la cruda real es que no lo era, al menos no con eso.

Ahora ella tenía nuevas hermanas, su señora técnicamente lo era-también era hija de Zeus a fin de cuentas-no ocuparían el lugar de Jason, nadie más que él podría hacerlo, sin embargo le ayudaba bastante. Entre todas eran bastante unidas; por eso se extrañaron cuando una noche Artemisa se fue diciendo que las dejaría por un tiempo y se quedó encerrada en el Olimpo con el resto de los dioses.

Estaban tratando de averiguar más de ello; Artemisa no podía aparecer mucho, si bien creía que la ley del silencio era algo estúpido no podía desafiar abiertamente a Zeus. Ella fue la que les dijo que fueran por Licaón; de hecho paso algo raro cuando le encomendó la misión.

_Lady Artemisa ya había anunciado nuestra próxima cacería; pensé que se iría en ese momento pues nunca tenía mucho tiempo ya que entre más lo hiciera más probabilidades habrían de que la descubrieran. Pero me pidió que habláramos un minuto._

_Nos apartamos de las demás lo suficiente para que no oyeran de nuestra conversación; me costaba verla pues aunque se veía semi humana-en un aspecto de mujer, probablemente traía el mismo en el Olimpo-era como si estuviera hecha de luz de luna, de forma fantasmagórica que no podía tocar y me costaba mirar. Si ella noto lo incomoda que estaba con esto no lo dijo._

— _Mi lugarteniente, debo prevenirte—miraba cuidadosamente, como si temiera que la atraparan. Negué con la cabeza, confusa._

— _¿Prevenirme de qué? No creo que Licaón tenga algo que pueda hacerme vulnerable—hable con lo primero que se me vino a la mente: nuestro enemigo. Por su mirada, me di cuenta que no hablaba de ello._

— _Yo no tengo las profecías de mi hermano Thalía, pero presiento que estarás cerca de atraparlo varias veces, y en una de ellas; te toparas con aquello que creías perdido—sentía la boca seca cuando dijo eso, no podía saber a qué se refería; había perdido tantas cosas que me costaba creer alguna que realmente no se fue para siempre-los años que perdí, Luke, mi vida normal; la lista era larga-. Por lo visto ella no entendía como sabía eso de la misma forma que yo no sabía de qué hablaba; tenía la cara fruncida de concentración, y luego se congelo como si algo le pasara— Debo irme, recuerda mis palabras. _

La chica supo que pasara lo que pasara era muy importante; las palabras de Lady Artemisa eran muy fuertes y era obvio que estaba preocupada pues rara vez se dirigía a su nombre con tanta familiaridad.

Muchas veces estuvo cerca de atrapar a ese malnacido; pero en las primeras nada pasó. Finalmente dejo de esperar.

Cuando se encontraron los semidioses en la cueva se obligó a revisar que estuvieran bien, ella entendía lo que era estar perdido y lastimado a la deriva, su conciencia no la dejaría si se permitía abandonarlos a su suerte. Licaón era importante, pero podía esperar.

Se quedó de piedra cuando esa chica le reconoció; no tenía idea de quien era pero cuando se está yendo por el país cazando monstruos te topabas con mucha gente. Se quitó la parka; si hubieran sido monstruos sus lobos se los hubieran avisado, dudaba que estuvieran en peligro-había la posibilidad de que fuera alguna semidiosa sobreviviente del ejercito de Cronos, pero por el tono que uso lo dudaba; no sonaba molesta-

Trato de prepararla, pero aunque le hubieran dejado continuar, nada la hubiera preparado para la noticia.

En un principio no se fijó en el chico-costumbre de cazadora, duh-así que no lo relaciono ni nada; fue cuando le dijo que era su hermano que realmente lo examino.

Lo primero que pensó fue "_Ni de coña_" porque su hermano estaba muerto, sabía eso desde hace años; pero un atisbo de esperanza que siempre tuvo desde que busco como loca en ese parque para encontrarlo le hizo examinar a ese chico. Esos rasgos, su cabello rubio, los ojos azules-lo único que tenía en común con él porque de resto no se parecían en nada-y oh dioses; la cicatriz en el labio, la que se hizo cuando se distrajo para ayudar a que su madre no se cortara con los vidrios rotos de la botella que rompió-estaba borracha, rompió la botella, se quedó desmayo y adivinen quién tenía que recoger-en el mismo exacto lugar que la de su hermanito; no había forma posible que existiera alguien tan parecido a un muerto.

Sin esperar un minuto más, fue a abrazarlo. Tenía el corazón a millón aun sin poder creerlo, conteniendo las lágrimas de alegría mientras lo veía; tratando de ver cada detalle para notar las diferencias de cuando era un bebé, imaginándose como se desarrolló mientras crecía, como si nunca se hubieran separado.

Sentía que una parte de sí misma que creyó rota para siempre por fin estaba curada; nunca se perdonó por dejar que muriera, por dejarle con su madre el tiempo suficiente para que Hera viniera y prácticamente lo matara.

Y es que no importaba cuantas personas que fueron cercanas a ella conoció; Annabeth, Luke, Percy, Artemisa; todos aquellos que formaron parte de su pseudo familia y que nunca pudieron llegar a ella como lo había hecho Jason.

_Por fin…estás conmigo otra vez_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siento que esto pudo salir mejor pero no sé, no hallaba las palabras. Supongo que es porque no puedo imaginarme como pudo sentirse al encontrarse con Jason; y prefiero nunca saberlo, porque yo no podría aguantar perder a mi hermana.

Tenía esta idea desde hace mucho rato y al fin la he escrito. Los fics que he visto en español de ambos siempre son de cuando Thalia lo perdió; y por eso yo quise escribir el reencuentro.

Seriamente, me parece que en esta parte Rick debió poner a Jason de narrador; pero eso es punto y aparte.

He venido toda la noche con ideas de hermanos y de padres-de hecho, comencé con los hermanos underworld, no sé cómo diablos acabe escribiendo a Thalia-quizás escriba un poco más sobre la familia ahora, con tantas ideas que he tenido y bueno, sería un reto alejarme de mi zona de confort que es romance.

Gracias por leer, espero lo disfrutaran;

Lira.

P.D: He pensado convertir esto en una serie de shots sobre hermanos, ¿Qué opinan?


End file.
